Once Upon A Time
by CrazyloveTT
Summary: "El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal a pesar de que éste juega sucio, pero tal vez las cosas estén a punto de cambiar. Sólo recuerda: Todo poder requiere de un sacrificio, toda magia tiene un precio."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

Esta historia es como adaptación a los cuentos de hadas; solo que no se mencionarán ningunos de los famosos, solo es como si todos ellos estuviesen en la Edad Media, o tiempo de cosas mágicas tales como los cuentos de hadas.  
Se aceptan solo críticas constructivas, por lo que advierto que si es un troll, salga de aquí. ._.  
Disfruten.

* * *

**Once Upon A Time.**

**CAPITULO I**  
**Érese una vez…**  
**"El mundo es mágico, solo que nadie se detiene a observarlo"**

En una tierra encantada. Hogar de criaturas míticas, seres humanos. Donde existe un bien y existe un mal. Y un gran pueblo de nombre Medbe, estaba atravesando por un momento de desesperación, su rey había sido asesinado. Y debían encontrar a algún heredero.  
"El Gran Caballero", Rey de Medbe y como solía llamarse en sus tiempos de gloría. Ahora su cuerpo reposa en un ataúd lleno de flores por parte de sus súbditos. Todo el pueblo llora su muerte, las calles están completamente vacías, y las personas visten de negro.  
El viento sopla muy suave como si tratará de llevarse la pena, las nubes cubren todo anunciando una tormenta.  
¿Cómo fue que esto pudo pasar? Una de las mejores naciones invadida por la oscuridad, un batalla que tan solo duro un día, pero logró que todo quedará devastado. Bien que no solo se lloraba el luto de su amado rey, sino de los guerreros muertos en batalla y a los desafortunados ciudadanos que también la perdieron. Las escenas hablan por sí solas, todo lo habían destrozado a su paso, las sombras oscuras se llevaron todo a su paso, sin tener compasión.

-Es tiempo de que salgas a hablar, eres el líder del consejo, Tirk.

El hombre mal encarado de la tercera edad se acercó al borde gritando.

-¡Pueblo de Medbe! ¡Sé que hemos pasado un infierno! ¡Hoy lloramos por el mejor de nuestros guerreros, por el mejor de nuestros héroes! ¡QUÉ EL REY DESCANSE EN PAZ!

EL anciano seguía dando su discurso y los dos hombres detrás suyo intercambiando diálogos.

-¿Listo para tu gran momento?-Decía un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Siempre he estado listo.-Le respondía el de la mascara.

-¡Y para el nuevo mando del pueblo, el consejo ha hablado! ¡Reciban a su nuevo Rey: Swolk!- Dicho estas palabras un hombre con mascara se acercó para ser observado por la multitud.

El descontento del pueblo de noto de inmediato al escucharse susurros entre ellos, caras de desagrado.

-¡Mañana se organizará la ceremonia correspondiente a la coronación!

-¡NO!- Unos jóvenes rompen la tensión creando una aún peor. Los 5 ancianos del consejo se quedaron perplejos ante la osadía de los jóvenes.

-Si nos permite, debo recordar que no se puede elegir a un rey aún.- Decía un chico de cabello naranja.

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto muchachos?

-Señor, por el bien del pueblo. Es mejor encontrar otra opción.- Decía el segundo chico de cabello rojizo.

-¿Acaso crees que el caballero Swolk no es lo suficientemente bueno?

-Nunca mencionamos algo así. Pero deben seguirse las reglas.

-Eso es lo que hacemos, ponemos al mejor de los caballeros al mando.

-Disculpe señor, pero la ley dicta a un heredero…

-No te refieres a… eso no, inaceptable.

-Es lo mejor.-El peli rojo seguía discutiendo con ellos.

-Disculpen, este no es un buen lugar para discutir el asunto.- El más viejo del conejo recordó.

Lo que vino a continuación fue que entraran en una habitación de debate, dejando al pueblo ansioso por la nueva respuesta. El caballero Swolk y su ayudante Oluk se quedaron fuera junto con algunos guardias.

-Bien caballeros, tomen asiento.-Ofrece uno de los ancianos.

-Lo que dicen es una locura, ese heredero no existe.-Decía el anciano Tirk

-Es lo más justo, y a ustedes les gusta obedecer la ley.-El chico peli-rojo era muy insistente.

-Pero caballeros, ese heredero no conoce al pueblo, es por eso que hemos elegido al caballero Swolk para esto.

-Perdone sabio Tirk, pero este heredero fue entrenado por el mismísimo Rey, y no solo eso, es su hijo, todos lo sabemos.

-Señor Wally, él no sabe nada de su pueblo en años, se marchó sin preocuparse por nada…

-Suficiente.- El más anciano habló.- Es la Ley hermano Tirk.

-Pero hermano Angus, no sabemos nada de él en años, nadie sabe. Incluso podría estar muerto.

-Por eso nos ofrecemos para un equipo de búsqueda.

-Hermanos, creo que los jóvenes caballeros tienen la razón. Es lo más indicado en hacer en este momento. Hagamos los votos.-Tres sabios estaban a favor y dos en contra.

-Así será: Que estos dos caballeros realicen un viaje para encontrar al heredero legítimo de Medbe, traerlo de nuevo a sus raíces para restaurar el orden en el pueblo.-Ya estaba dicho. Otro de los ancianos hablo.

-Se les dejara un tiempo de dos semanas para encontrarlo. En caso contrario el reino pasará a manos del Caballero Swolk. Sugiero que comiencen por arreglar todo lo que les falta para la misión porque partirán mañana antes de salir el Sol.

-Gracias al consejo por la oportunidad, mi compañero y yo nos encargaremos de todo y lo único que nos hace falta es que, para esta misión requerimos la ayuda de una persona.

-Lo dejamos a su criterio caballeros, solo cumplan con lo ya pactado. Iré a dar el nuevo mensaje.- El sabio Tirk salió rápido con un aura de enojo. Los demás le siguieron. Pero los caballeros fueron escoltados por un guardia hacia la sala de armaduras y objetos necesarios para su misión.

Entraron en la inmensa habitación y el guardia se retiró de inmediato.

-¿Quién era esa tercer persona Wally?- Comenzó Royer tomando su arco y examinando de que no tuviera fallas.

-…

-Es decir, pensé que esta misión solo seríamos los dos.- Decía el chico peli-naranja mientras tomaba algunas provisiones y flechas.

-Buscaremos a "La Dama".

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!- Solo lo que traía en manos.

-No, y no me reproches nada, no me ayudaste a enfrentarme a esos cinco sabios… tuve que hacerlo como siempre-

-Amigo, no te enojes, sabes bien que la diplomacia no es algo que se me de muy bien. Pero, ¿"La Dama"?

-Tiene buenas habilidades en batalla. Y conoce bien los bosques.

-Cómo tú digas hermano.- Dijo al fin derrotado.

* * *

-Esto es un grave problema Tirk. Devastador para nuestros planes.-Oluk decía mientras caminaba en círculos pensando en una solución.

-Si Swolk no es rey, todo se vendrá abajo lo sé… - Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Y tu Swolk pareces muy tranquilo ¿no crees?

-Ustedes no están pensando con claridad. Lo que haré es muy simple. Los seguiré y si hayan al supuesto heredero, lo mato.

-No, eso sería arruinarlo aún más, debes aprovechar estas semanas para que ganes la confianza del pueblo. Además hay otra opción que podremos considerar.- Insistía el anciano.

-¿Cuál?

-No solo existe un heredero, hay otro, por derecho también le correspondería ocupar el trono. Si lo encontramos antes de que el primero llague, tendríamos mucha ventaja. Claro que esto solo es un pequeña parte del plan.

-Me agrada la idea, pero ¿cómo lo encontramos de la manera más discreta?

-Iremos a ver a una bruja.

-Espera Tirk, no tan rápido. ¿Dos herederos?-Decía Swolk.

-Digamos que el Rey ocultaba muchas cosas, ni si quiera son sus hijos de sangre, pero los crió y les enseñó todo lo que él sabía.

-¿Por qué ambos se fueron?

-Nadie, ni si quiera los 5 sabios sabe bien lo que paso. Los dos hermanos tuvieron problemas con el Rey y entre ellos, y solo se fueron. No te preocupes por este heredero, esto será muy sencillo, cuando le encontremos deberás iniciar una buena relación con él, debemos hacer que llegue al trono, cuando las personas se sientan seguras de su nuevo rey, lo matamos. Y quien se queda en el trono eres tú por ser alguien tan cercano. Confía en mí, tendremos también que hundir al otro heredero, si es posible matarlo a él y a los caballeros. Así garantizo nuestra victoria.

-Tirk ¿Qué pasa con la bruja?

-De eso yo me encargo.- El sabio salía de la sala.

* * *

Los dos caballeros abandonaban su pueblo a los primeros rayos del Sol. Montados en caballos y muy bien equipados, con ropa adecuada (nada de armaduras, usaban la típica vestimenta de un viajero y capas encima.  
Wally, muy famoso por su rapidez en las batallas al usar la espada y esquivar los ataques.  
Roy, el mejor de los arqueros de todo el pueblo.

Pasaron dos horas a caballo hasta llegar a un sitio lejos del pueblo en donde solo había una diminuta cantidad de casas y comercios.

-Wally, insisto ¿es buena idea?

-Roy, ya te he repetido mil veces que sí. A parte, los dos somos algo inmaduros, ella podría ser una buena líder.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarle?

-…

-Genial, ahora a buscar a dos personas que no tenemos la más mínima idea de en donde estén.

-…

-Yo no voy a recibir órdenes de nadie…-Fueron interrumpidos por los ruidos de pelea afuera de un bar. Ambos caballeros se bajaron del caballo para observar mejor lo que pasaba.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- Un hombre dirigía sus puños a una mujer la cual yacía tirada en el suelo tratando de recuperar la conciencia. Sorpresivamente ella logró tomar los puños del hombre y logró derribarlo. Aprovecho para volver a sujetarlo y lanzarlo contra una mesa de madera, no la rompió pero el impacto basto para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con una mujer.-La encapuchada decía con un tono triunfante.

Los hombres alrededor le abrieron el paso. Nadie querría enfrentarse a ella. Nuestros caballeros le siguieron hasta adentrarse un poco más en el bosque.

-¡Espera!, Por favor.- La chica sacó una espada apuntando al cuello del peli-rojo. A lo cual Roy preparó su arco.

-¿Por qué me siguen?

-No, no queremos pelear, nos preguntábamos si tú sabes algo sobre "La Dama"-Levantaba las manos para que viera sus intenciones.

-Dile a tu amiguito que baje el arco.-Amenazo apoyando más la espada.

-Roy, ya la escuchaste.- El arquero accedió.

-¿Para qué están buscando a "La Dama"?

-La necesitamos para una misión especial del Consejo.

-Y la misión sería...

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarla o no?-La chica comenzó a reírse un poco.

-Tranquilo amigo. Está bien, yo soy a la que buscan.-La joven se quitó la capa, revelando a una chica de tez morena, vestía lo mismo que los caballeros, incluyendo guantes y botas, su arma era una espada. La Dama Abeja era como los habitantes le llamaron desde que decidió ser diferente a muchas mujeres. Su padre quien años atrás había muerto le enseñó todo lo básico y más para sobrevivir por sí sola.

-Soy Wally, y él es mi amigo Roy.

-Así que una son órdenes de palacio ¿no?, díganme, ¿cuál es el trabajo?

-Ir a buscar al legítimo heredero de Medbe.

-Hahahaha, ese tipo ya murió hace años, no, olvídenlo, solo están perdiendo el tiempo, no me voy a arriesgar por un niño malcriado.- Dio media vuelta y se colocó de nuevo la capa dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Ni por el bien de tu pueblo?- Paró en seco. Esta vez Roy hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Escogerán a un caballero, a uno de esos inmigrantes del Sur, y a nadie le agrada la idea, pero si encontramos al heredero eso no pasará.

-Escucha, sé que odias todo con la corona, que piensas que son unos corruptos; pero también que el pueblo y las personas inocentes son las razones más importantes para ti, al igual que nosotros, después de esta tragedia, lo último que necesitamos es un tirano gobernando.

La joven se quedó pensando bien la situación, por un lado ella siempre estaba trabajando sola, pero por el otro siempre veía por las personas más débiles o que no pueden defenderse, ella era su protectora, lo que más odiaba era la inhumanidad del ser humano hacia el mismo ser humano, le enfermaba pensar en ello.

-De acuerdo.- Volteo a ver a los caballeros.-Iré con ustedes, pero primero pasemos a mi cabaña por mis cosas.- Ambos chicos sonrieron a la chica.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos a una pequeña cabaña, la chica les cedió el paso, como era de esperar todo estaba en su lugar muy ordenado.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Karen.- La chica comenzó a guardar lo necesario para el viaje, armas, algo de comida, herramientas, mapas y libros que podrían ser útiles.

-Así que chicos ¿por dónde comenzaremos?, ¿ Iremos al reino en donde fue visto por última vez?

-Sería el primer paso, claro que no nos asegura nada.-Respondió Wally a Roy.

-Pues yo ya he creado un plan.- Karen respondió.

-¿Qué? No han pasado ni cinco minutos.

-El plan es que al llegar a ese pueblo, cerca existe unos de los bosques más misteriosos del mundo, y una hechicera muy buena en el arte de la magia. Acudiremos a ella para que nos diga el paradero de nuestro pequeño amigo.

-Me parece bien, excepto por la parte de encontrar a esa hechicera, ¿nos matará?

-No es bruja, repito que es hechicera.- Los tres salían de la cabaña a montar sus caballos para el largo viaje.

-Pero eso no nos garantiza que sea buena.

-Roy_, todo poder y magia en este mundo tiene un precio. _Y es por el bien del reino.

-Solo espero que no acabemos como algún tipo de animal o cosa.

* * *

**En un templo abandonado.**

El anciano llego hasta lo que parecía ser un altar, el templo estaba muy bien oculto en los adentros del castillo, tanto que sólo el anciano sabía de su existencia; dejo unas cuantas ofrendas en dicho altar. Saco una daga, pronunciando palabras en otro idioma se cortó la mano y dejo que la sangre callera al piso.

-¡YO TE INVOCO LILITH!

Un estallido surgió del altar, seguido por sombras negras que se unían detrás del anciano hasta formar a una bella mujer vestida completamente de negro.

-Escucho.-Responde la bruja.

-Ahora deberás cumplir lo que yo te ordene.

-Cierto, muy cierto, pero olvidas un pequeño detalle Tirk, todo poder requiere de un precio

-Te daré lo que sea que quieras.-Ella comenzó a caminar rodeando al anciano.

-Eso lo pediré después, primero dime que es lo que quieres.-El anciano sacó una espada única y se la dio a la bruja.

-Encuentra al heredero de Medbe.-Y con esto sonrió maliciosamente.

La bruja toma la espada algo sorprendida por esa petición, sabía claramente a quien de los dos herederos le pertenecía la espada.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, quiero sus opiniones en esto:

-Cyborg (Genio de la lampara o algo asi xD). No sé como meter a este personaje debido a que es un robot.

-Nombres para nuevas cuidades y/o personajes.


	2. La Búsqueda Comienza

**Once Upon A Time**

**CAPITULO II  
La búsqueda comienza.**

"Si quieres construir un barco, no empieces por buscar madera, cortar tablas o distribuir el trabajo. Evoca primero en los hombres y mujeres el anhelo del mar libre y ancho."  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

**Reino de Tamaran**

La princesa de Tamaran, Starfire, miraba desde el balcón su reino, la noche cayó con sólo la Luna como luz, su pueblo es guerrero, el más fuerte del planeta. Se debe a su buen entrenamiento desde niños tanto para los niños como niñas, por eso nunca habían logrado ser invadidos. Los gloriosos días del pueblo de Tamaran se terminarían con la llegada de una nueva reina soberbia.

En estos momentos lo que le preocupaba a la joven princesa era la reina, su hermana Blackfire, quién hace apenas unos meses fue su coronación. Pero su hermana era codiciosa, Starfire la conocía desde niña y sabía que tarde o temprano su hermana los guiaría a una guerra sin sentido. Hasta ahora lo que habían hecho (y por lo cual su pueblo estaba en desacuerdo) conquistar tierras que no les pertenecían, dejando a los habitantes como esclavos, ese pequeño pueblo no contaba con reyes, solo se dedicaba al ganado. Y claro, aquellos que estén en contra, serán mandados a la hoguera. Una cierta cantidad de tamaraneanos y campesinos habían muerto por órdenes de la reina.

-Tengo que impedir esto.-se decía mientras entraba a su habitación, debajo de la cama saco un gran libro de historias antiguas.

Comenzó a buscar por los hechiceros, comenzando por El Oscuro, quién todo el planeta sabía que era el más poderoso de todos, el más malo, y toda magia tiene su precio, él no era buena opción para nada, pediría algo muy alto a cambio.

La princesa se dirige a su armario, saca una mochila de cuero, unas botas de viaje, pantalones y una polera algo parecida a un corsé, todo color ocre y por ultimo una capa de color púrpura. En su mochila incluyo el libro y algunos víveres que le servirían por unos días. Saco su arco, seguro que lo necesitaría, a pesar de su súper-fuerza.

-Star ¿Qué haces?-Una niña de no más de 10 años entró.

-Kania, pensé que estarías dormida.

-Tuve una pesadilla y vine a verte.-La pequeña se tallaba uno de sus ojos.

-Ven aquí pequeña.-La princesa la abrazó fuerte.-Todo va a estar bien.

-Entonces, ¿para qué son esas cosas? ¿Te vas a ir? Llévame contigo, por favor, no quiero estar aquí sola.

-Kania, sabes que no puedes ir, sé que eres fuerte, pero aún no termina tu entrenamiento.

-¿A dónde irás? Vas a ir a buscar a esos hechiceros del demonio ¿no es cierto?

-Sabes que puede ser una salida, no importa el precio que tenga que pagar, mi hermana no debe ser la reina nunca más, nos llevará a la ruina. Te necesito aquí. Sé lo valiente que eres y ambas sabemos que Blackfire no puede hacerte daño, eres fuerte. Pero mi niña, te prometo que regresaré.-La princesa tomaba las manos de la niña.

Los ojos de Kania derramaron unas cuántas lágrimas, y se abalanzó para abrazar a la princesa.

-Te quiero mucho Star, por favor, cuídate y regresa pronto.

-Trataré de volver antes de que las Lunas de Centauri lleguen a su máximo punto.-Abraza con más fuerza a la niña. Como se había encariñado con ella, se supone que es la hijastra de su hermana, el padre de la pequeña había muerto tras una lucha contra ogros, y desde entonces la familia real se hizo cargo de ella. Blackfire pareció no importarle la muerte de su esposo, mucho menos cuidar de la hija de aquel caballero; en cambio Star la cuido y logró formar un lazó fraternal con la niña, y esta a su vez la quería como a una hermana mayor.

Fueron a la habitación de la niña. Y ésta se acostó en su cama.

-Prométeme que te irás hasta que me quede dormida.

-Lo prometo.-Star decía mientras la acobijaba y le cantaba una canción de cuna.

"…Mi pequeña niña, no tienes que llorar  
aquí a tu lado estaré, te protejo del mal,  
porque un día tu brillarás, y de mi más no vas a necesitar…"

Unos segundos después Kania cayó en un profundo sueño, Star dio un beso en su frente y se alejó cerrando despacio la puerta. Camino por los pasillos del castillo muy lentamente, sabría que si algún guardia la encontraba a pesar de ser la princesa, la ejecutarían por traicionar a la reina.

Llego con su caballo y con él cabalgo en dirección a lo más profundo del bosque, su figura se desvaneció con la noche.

* * *

**Con el equipo de búsqueda.**

Los dos caballeros y la joven seguían cabalgando hasta llegar al río, justo en frente de una cascada.

-Descansaremos aquí.-La dama bajaba de su caballo. Y Sacaba de su mochila unos cuantos mapas.

-A este paso llegaremos con el heredero en meses, ni si quiera sabemos su paradero.-Dijo Roy

-Silencio, trato de leer un mapa.

-Gran idea Wally, traer a una primadona a una misión de gran importancia.

-Ella sabe lo que hace Roy.-Wally baja del caballo para ver el mapa.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy buscando una buena entrada para aquel pueblo, solo van personas de mala muerte, la mayoría son hombres y desde luego solo buscan que robar.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no sólo lo rodeamos?

-¿Y pasar por el Bosque del Lobo? Ni muerta, nos tomaría hasta la noche y esos animales atacan en manada, y son gigantes. Además que se rumora que los ogros andan cerca.

-De acuerdo amiga, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Roy baja se su caballo.

-Pasaremos como campesinos, así que quítense cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la realeza, oculten sus armas y antes de entrar, eviten llamar la atención. Roy ¿cierto? TU caballo se ha alejado, tráelo de regreso acá.-El chico a regañadientes fue a buscar a su caballo.

Camino un rato, aún era medio día, y contemplo a la horilla del Bosque de los Lobos. "Vaya nombre original" Y allí vio a su caballo a unos cuantos metros. Contemplo los árboles y se decidió a entrar, un escalofrió recorre su espalda.

-Calma Roy, es de día, esos animales cazan solo de noche, además solo es la entrada.

Seguía caminando y escucho una rama crujir. Volteó en todas direcciones con su arco apuntando a todas partes.

-¿Wally? ¿Karen?-Ninguna respuesta. Bajo su arco y se acercó a su caballo.

-Vámonos de aquí amigo.-Instantáneamente el animal salió corriendo empujando al arquero y tirándole en un charco de lodo.

-¿Cuál es tu Pro…?-Escucho unos rugidos tras él, de inmediato se dio vuelta, allí estaba, la bestia, mirándole con ojos de rabia y mostrando todos sus dientes con baba escurriendo del hocico. Buscó su arco, y estaba justo a centímetros de él, debía moverse lentamente de lo contrario el animal atacaría.

"Uno…dos… tres" Salto rodando sobre su espalda al caer y cogió el arco, demasiado tarde, la bestia logro derribarle quedando solo como opción poner la madera del arco en su hocico para evitar que le mordiese. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Wally! ¡Karen! ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡Roy!-Wally corría lo más rápido con su espada en mano.

-¡No llegarás a tiempo! ¡Abajo!.-Wally obedeció a la voz femenina, y ella lanzó un hacha en dirección al cuello del lobo pero el hacha fue desviada por otra más grande.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Dijo una voz masculina y desde las sombras de los árboles se mostró un chico algo delgado y bajo. El lobo cambio su postura de fiera a un perro indefenso, se acercó a aquella presencia. Él hombre acarició al animal quien respondía positivamente. Iba vestido con la típica ropa de un viajero.

Roy seguía tirado en el piso tratando de reponerse del susto, Wally seguía impactado y Karen enojada porque arruinaron su tino.

-Esto… gracias por salvar a mi amigo.-Wally dijo.

-No deberían estar aquí humanos.

-Disculpa, pero hasta donde sé, también te ves como uno.-Karen responde.

-…

-Karen.-Reprocha Wally.

-Tiene razón, lamento mi descortesía.-Se quita la capa de su cabeza.-Mi nombre es Garfield, pero pueden llamarme Logan.-El chico tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Empezando bien, ellos son Wally y Roy, mi nombre es Karen.-La chica de tez morena le extendía la mano pero cuidando la distancia, pues el lobo aún se encontraba allí.

-Mucho gusto, lamento que fueran atacados antes, pero ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-En realidad nos dirigíamos al pueblo.

-Aun así, ese pueblo tiene mala fama ¿por qué ir allá?-Nadie quería revelar detalles de la misión y se quedaron callados.

-Logan, Logan, escuche muchos gritos y pensé…- detrás de él apareció una chica rubia y si, adivinaron, ojos azules. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido blanco muy al estilo romano. SU cabello de lado colgándose por el hombro derecho.

-No pasa nada Tara.

-¿Quién…? ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Ellos son forasteros, no son peligrosos. Ella es Tara…

-¡Muy bien amigos! Basta, pido tiempo, es algo extrañó que dos sujetos aparezcan de la nada y que uno de ellos traté a los lobos como mascota y… ¿Alguien me puede explicar?-Roy habló.

-Primero que nada, viejo, no los llames mascotas, y segundo, no estás en posición para hacer preguntas, has invadido nuestro hogar.

-Con más razón ¿Por qué vives en este bosque?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Dice Tara.

-Wow, calmémonos un poco, mira amigo, ya nos vamos, estamos buscando a la hechicera del Bosque Serk.- La expresión de los rubios cambió cuándo mencionó el bosque.

Wally tomo de los hombros a sus compañeros y los empujaba para marcharse.

-Así que nos vamos.

-No, ustedes no se irán.-Hizo un aullido que los dejo aturdidos, lobos comenzaban a salir de entre los árboles rodeándolos.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-No les haremos daño, los dejaremos ir con una condición: Llévenos con ustedes.

-Viejo, este viaje es…-Wally fue interrumpido por Karen.

-¿Para qué quieres venir con nosotros?

-Ustedes van a buscar a esa hechicera, y tienen sus asuntos secretos, pues nosotros también tenemos nuestros asuntos.-Decía Tara, y Garth continuó.

-Les propongo esto: Ir con ustedes, después de todo el camino y ese bosque parecen estar malditos, encontramos a la hechicera, cada quién trata sus asuntos, y olvidamos que nos conocimos. No se preocupen por nosotros, sabemos luchar y sobrevivir allá afuera.-Karen lo pensó por unos momentos, no quería involucrarse con otras personas para este tipo de misiones. Nadie debía saber a quién buscaban, a pesar de que una ayuda no les vendría mal para el viaje, pues había muchas cosas extrañas rondando afuera.

-De acuerdo, vendrán, pero si intentan algo contra nosotros yo personalmente me encargaré de ustedes.-Karen decía en un tono sangrón. Wally y Roy no parecía gustarles mucho la idea de los nuevos integrantes.

* * *

**Pueblo Atla.**

La joven princesa de Tamaran seguía cabalgado hasta llegar a un pueblo grande a orillas del mar. Tenía que buscar información sobre un antiguo mago.

Pero debía descansar en el pueblo más cercano, después de varios días de viajar.

-Buen día, señor.-La joven princesa saluda a un viejo pescador.

-Buen día jovencita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buscaba transporte, necesito ir a un lugar llamado Serk.

-Señorita, con todo el respeto, las únicas personas que se aventuran en ese lugar están locas. ¿Qué quiere una bella joven ir a esos paramos?

-Estoy buscando a alguien.

-No será un mago.

-Precisamente. Es algo realmente importante.

-Señorita, toda magia viene con un precio.

-Eso lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea necesario.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarla, no conozco a nadie que vaya a esos lares a no ser de…-En ese momento un hombre grita: "Han vuelto" un gran barco con una cantidad considerable de tripulantes se acercaba a las costas del pueblo y muchos habitantes, especialmente mujeres se acercaban esperando a que bajaran.

-Habrá fiesta grande en el bar.- Un hombre decía mientras se dirigía a la multitud.

-A no ser que el Capitán Garth pueda ayudarle.

Del gran navío baja un hombre con cabello y ojos negros, realmente un muchacho muy guapo. Las chicas lo abordaron de inmediato. A su alrededor y él abrazó a dos de ellas. Era el típico chico presumido.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es un explorador, él y su tripulación navegan solo en busca de aventuras.

-Parece más bien un pirata.

-Ahora parece un niño malcriado, pero no era así antes, en cualquier caso, es el único en este pueblo que puede ayudarte.-El pescador se fue para seguir con su trabajo.

La princesa de Tamaran estaba más que decidida a ir a hablar con ese tal Garth para llegar a la Tierra Serk. A pesar del precio.

* * *

**En una montaña.**

Una chica encapuchada veía el cielo, nublado y las aves volar. Trataba de interpretar las señales de la naturaleza, pues sentía que algo realmente malo se aproximaba a sus vidas.

-¿Qué sucede Rach?

-Tenemos que contactar con "El Oscuro", la bruja de tu pueblo ha despertado.

-Medbe ya no es mi pueblo, nunca lo fue.-Dijo con frialdad.

-De cualquier modo, esto está relacionado contigo.

-No lo quiero saber.

-Jay, es por tu propio bien.

-Y por el tuyo es mejor no contactar al Oscuro de ninguna manera ¿me entiendes?-El chico la toma por los hombros y la mira fijamente.

Jason era un joven de cabello negro y ojos verde-azulados, era una gran definición de guerrero. Sabía cómo usar cada arma. Las leyendas contaban su hazaña de matar a Tav, el Dragón del Infierno.

Rachel era su compañera de viaje, una joven de cabellos y ojos violeta-celestes, sabía cosas sobre hechizos y magia. Muchos le temían, pues hubo un tiempo en que fue aprendiz del Oscuro.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a aquel pueblo, dicen que hay buena paga para quienes ahuyenten a cierto ogro.

-¿Otro ogro? Es lo que te decía. Cosas están pasando aquí y no son nada buenas Jason.

-No pasará nada Rach, no mientras estemos juntos, somos los mejores guerreros.

El mercenario abrazo a su amiga.

-Somos los mejores y no creo que nada nos pueda hacer daño.

-¡No seas arrogante! No conoces el poder de la magia o al poder del Oscuro.-La chica dio vuelta de regreso a la cueva.

El chico suspira, sabe de sobra que la ha hecho enojar. Y la siguió. Ella ahora ordenaba sus cosas en las mochilas para partir.

-Está bien. ¿Vamos por las hadas?-La chica le lanzó una mirada de furia.

-No es gracioso.

-¿Siguen enojadas contigo? Y dicen que ellas están acá para hacer el bien.

-Como sea, ya vámonos.

Bajaron todo el camino de la gran montaña sin hablarse en todo el camino, solo concentrados en no tropezar. Jason recordaba el día que se conocieron, el día que la conoció a ella.

_*Flash Back*_

_Los tiempos difíciles en toda la Tierra Media. Una guerra contra ogros se desataba. Muchos pueblos habían sido arrasados por la furia de estas criaturas._

_Un niño quedó huérfano ya hace mucho tiempo, vagaba por los bosques tratando de sobrevivir._

_-¡Cayó en mi trampa!-Gritaba mientras corría a aquella trampa de ardillas. Buena piel, si era una adulta podría venderla en algún pueblo cercano y ganaría una cantidad considerable de dinero._

_Su sorpresa para llegar a aquel árbol fue ver a una niña de su edad y en sus brazos su ardilla_

_-¡Hey! Esa es mi trampa, es mi ardilla. Vete de aquí niña tonta.-La niñita lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Unos ojos demasiado extraños color violeta-celestes. Él espero que la niña comenzase a llorar por el tono de voz que usó. Pero no fue así._

_-¡Yo la encontré primero, idiota!-Dijo la niña protegiendo a la ardilla._

_-¡Dámela!_

_-¡La encontré primero!-Un aullido tras ellos los hizo temblar. Eran lobos, pero eran afortunados ya que normalmente salían de noche a cazar._

_-¡Vete de aquí mocosa! ¡Corre con tus padres! ¡Este no es lugar para niñitas!_

_-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú también estabas temblando como una niñita!_

_-¡Me haces perder mi tiempo! ¿No sabes que este bosque está cuidad por los guardias de la reina?_

_-¡Eso lo sé de sobra tonto!-Escucharon voces humanas. Ambos quedaron en un estado de shock. La niña soltó a la ardilla._

_-¡Genial! ¡Soltaste a la ardilla y ahora vienen para acá! ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?-El chico se distrajo un momento para mirar la dirección de donde las voces provenían. Regreso la vista pero ella ya no estaba allí. Era obvio que no pensó dos veces para salir corriendo. _

_-¡Maldición!-El chico hizo lo mismo._

_Escaló un árbol y casi un metro arriba encontró un hueco en el tronco, gracias a Dios tenía muchas hojas colgando de sus ramas que lo cubrían. Se colocó en posición fetal deseando no ser encontrado. Sabía lo cuidad que estaba aquel bosque, era todo para la Reina. Durante todas estas guerras de sobrevivir la comida escaseaba, muchas personas vagaban en busca de comida y un lugar seguro. En este bosque apenas y encontraba lo necesario para sobrevivir. Ahora mismo comenzaba a arrepentirse de la situación y de cazar por tercera vez…pero ¿Acaso el que no arriega no gana? Lloró en silencio por un momento. ¡Cómo extrañaba a sus padres! Odiaba recordarlos, porque él sentía que lloraría sin parar, él odiaba llorar. _

_Esto no era lo justo para un niño. Pero no puede cambiar las cosas. Solo debe intentar no morir._

_Escucha el crujir de ramas bajo él._

"_Me han encontrado"_

_Por fin logró controlarse por completo y trato de ver lo que estuviera allá abajo. Pero para su sorpresa era la mima niña de antes, casada por correr y una expresión asustada en la cara. No tenía escapatoria, la encontrarían tarde o temprano._

_No soportaba verla así. Sólo era una niña, no merecía pasar por esto. Arrancó una pequeña ramita y la lanzó hacía la cabeza de la niña._

_-Psst. Hey tú, por acá arriba.-La pequeña sin dudarlo escalo aquel tronco. El niño le tendió la mano y la ayudo a esconderse con él._

_-¿Por qué...?_

_-Shh.-El niño le tapó la boca. Los guardias pasaban corriendo como un rio bajo el árbol y en los alrededores._

_La niña se quedó quieta. Atrajo las piernas hacía su pecho._

_Pasaron minutos. Una eternidad en silencio. _

_-Parece que se fueron._

_-¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

_-Porque si te encontraban de seguro también me encontrarían a mí. _

_-¡Patán!_

_-¡En lugar de que me agradezcas que salve tú vida! ¡Ya puedes irte!-El niño se acomodaba para dormir. Una luz los alumbra seguido de un estruendo y las gotas de agua caer._

_-Pero…_

_-Está bien, si quieres quédate, pero da igual. Yo viajo solo. Mañana no me verás._

_-¡No será necesario, me largo!-La niña bajo del árbol sin importarle la lluvia._

_-¡Bien por ti!_

_La niña se abrazó a si misma por el frio que hacía, apenas toco el suelo y su ropa ya estaba empapada._

_Camino durante mucho y encontró una cueva, sería un perfecto lugar para pasar la noche._

_-¿Qué se cree ese idiota? ¡Demonios! Olvide mi capa en ese árbol, y ahora me muero de frío. Bien hecho Rachel._

_-¿Rachel? Ese es un bonito nombre.- Alguien dijo a sus espaldas. Era ese molesto chico de nuevo_

_-¡¿Qué quieres?!.Se pone a la defensiva._

_-¡Sólo vine a traerte tú capa! ¡Puede que sea un grosero, pero no soy mala persona!_

_-¡No tienes que gritarme!_

_-Sólo toma.-Le da su capa y la lluvia no dejaba de caer. La niña se coloca su capa sintiendo a la temperatura se su cuerpo elevar a lo más normal. Se quedaron en silencio mirando a la lluvia caer. _

_-Gracias._

_-Jason._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me llamo Jason._

_*Flash Back End* _

Ese fue el día que la conoció, ese día su mundo cambió. Porque desde ese día consiguió una amiga. Desde ese día ya no estarían solos nunca más.

-Y desde ese día nunca te olvidé.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada Rach. Que podría llover.

-Por eso necesitamos llegar debajo de la montaña.

-Lo sé.-Siguieron bajando el peligroso camino.

* * *

Ok chicos y chicas. Acá la segunda parte de este fic. Historias de edad media.  
Unos personajes quedarán igual que sus Nickname.  
Habrá muchos Oc's n.n  
Es todo por hoy.


End file.
